new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
Enoch Malachai
Personality Enoch always has a half grin on his face as if he knows the whole truth but is only telling you half of it. It may be a game, it may be a test, whatever it is, this Malkavian tends to be too smart for his own good. He talks in riddles and symbols, and prefers to never give a straight answer. If pressed it is almost as if he is upset, thinking the one pressing for answers should have done better than that. The Seer clutches closely to a black box with roses and a skull on it that contains his Tarot of the Angels, a deck the Mad One knows a little too well. Enoch is often found wearing a black silk shirt, a silver Celtic cross with a pentacle in the middle, a long pinstripe, what can only be called a pimp coat, adorned with a lapel pin of the Fool from the Rider-Waite Tarot, His long hair hangs past his shoulders and his head is often crowned by a leather top hat. He tends to wear black jeans and black jogging shoes. His hands are covered by gloves or bandannas, his fingers adorned with different types of rings, noticeably one spinner ring that is, itself a Tarot deck. his fingers tips are never covered. History Born John Rarey, Enoch, from a very early age was possessed by a special gift. He was able to see threads that angels danced on to whisper bits of the future into the ears of those who would listen, and boy could Enoch listen. Rather than being praised, His family locked him up in the Ohio Lunatic Asylum at the age of 12. The Asylum was the domain of elder Malkavian, Mother Grimwauld, who had a strange fascination with prophecy. She doted on the new inmate and made his stay relatively pleasant as long as he continued to relay bits and pieces of the future to her. On 11/19/1868, one of Mother Grimwauld's enemies set fire to the Asylum, trying to destroy the Elder's holdings. Enoch was injured and dying when he made it out, and to save him, Mother Grimwauld Embraced him. Knowing it was too dangerous to have a childe in the city when she was being attacked, and also that he was embraced without permission, The Elder saw to it that his memory was erased and conditioned him to make his way to Las Vegas, for answers In Las Vegas, Enoch did find answers. He found acknowledgement by the tower and his special gifts were put to use. This was after Enoch found a special Tarot deck in a local pawn shop that was able to serve as a focus for his derangement, and quiet the madness to a dull roar so the prophecy could come through. A Skilled Kindred Psychologist was also able to work through some of Enoch's Mental Blocks, enough to point him back to Columbus. Ever Curious, Enoch decided to return to the city that sired him 30 years after the fact, to meet the turn of the century. All traces of Mother Grimwauld were gone. Enoch slowly started climbing the social ladder of the tower, starting out as Whip for his clan, moving to Primogen. After the death of President Harding, and the establishment of his estate as a psychiatric hospital, Enoch, much like his sire, took up residence and was granted the hospital as his personal domain. It was here that he found an old Veteran from the second great war who loved listening to his stories. What truly intrigued Enoch was that there was always an angelic passenger listening in on his shoulder. Eventually, Enoch requested permission for the embrace, and gave unlife to Raziel. At the Turn of the next century a Nosferatu named Sam ascended to become Prince of Columbus. Sam Appointed Enoch his Seneschal. Sam got onto one of his pet projects and went wandering long enough to have trouble with a descendant of Ventrue Nobility. Enoch was pulling an emperor's new clothes prank that the Ventrue didn't find amusing, and tried to claim Praxis, this didn't hold long after Sam returned. Enoch Left a decade later, called away by a vision, heading away from his home to come to New Albion. Five Tropes https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MadOracle https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/OccultDetective https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CunningLikeAFox https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HermitGuru https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DealwithTheDevil Sheet Relationships Here you can place a list and commentary with your character's thoughts and opinions on others. *http://new-albion-vtm.wikia.com/wiki/Doris_Valeria_Ashview%7C%7C Doris Ashview: "The High Priestess is pulled in many different directions, pray her balancing act doesn't spread her too thin. She puts on an innocent mask, I wonder if she truly cares." *http://new-albion-vtm.wikia.com/wiki/Victoria_Marsden Victoria Marsden: "Ms. Marsden is an interesting one. We all have our Secrets. It is almost like Mutually Assured Destruction, though I believe I have much more to loose." *https://new-albion-vtm.wikia.com/wiki/Sam Sam: "Former Prince of Columbus, Potent Elder. I am glad to count him as an ally and even more glad that he still has a use for me." *Raziel: "Where has time gone Childe? Still so much for us to learn from each other, I am glad that I am not the only one who chose you." *Nickname: "Quote." Additional Pictures File:filename|Picture text. File:filename|Picture text. Etc *https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLN1hq6jZONaghgWPMJD8OihzBEcduWSxA Enoch Playlist Category:Malkavian Category:Officers of the Court Category:NPCs